Always an Adventure
by the beautiful angel
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome's search for the shikon shards continue! While Naraku schemes up things, another girl, Saki, is somehow brought to the past out of curiousity. What will happen?


Inu-Yasha heaved a sigh as he glanced around boredly as he looked down from his place in the tree. "How many DAYS has she been gone?"

Shippo glared up at him, sucking absentmindedly on the loli pop. "Twenty- three." He murmured.

"Hmm.." Miroku scratched his chin absently with one hand. "It is unusual...Kagome-sama usually isn't gone any longer than 3 or 4 days, isn't she? That's how long those 'test' things usually take, isn't it?"

"Well, maybe she wanted to take a bath or something. I mean, I wouldn't blame her," Shippo chirped, "I'd enjoy my time away from Inu-Yasha- AH!"

Inu-Yasha's feet had found their way onto the kitsune's little body.

Miroku coughed slightly. "Inuyasha...if Kagome-sama came back to see you doing that, I don't doubt she'd be back in her own time again before long."

"Feh." Inu-Yasha waved a hand as if to dismiss the thought. "You talk like I MIND her being gone."

Shippo squealed wildly. "Get-OFF!"

"Well, Inuyasha..." the monk started. "Then I suppose you don't mind Naraku gathering more and more shikon shards while you lay around in a tree?"

Inu-Yasha's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Wha- OF COURSE I MIND! In FACT-" He suddenly jumped off of Shippo and advanced to the well, "I'm goin' to go get her right NOW!"

Shippo took the chance to breath, wincing and whining.

He sighed, sounding dejected. "Not to mention the lack in Kagome-sama's sunny personality..." He promptly received a sound whap from a certain hiraikotsu. "^_^;; Ahhh, Sango, when did you get there?"  
>Meanwhile, in her own time, Kagome slumped in her chair, looking about ready to fall asleep where she sat. Several books lay sprawled out in front of her, provoking a sigh. So much to study...especially since she'd been absent as much as she had. Not to mention everything else... Her eyelids drooping, she leaned forward to rest her head on her desk, using a math book as a pillow. "Maybe...I'll just rest my eyes...for a minute..."<p>

Inu-Yasha growled as he busted through the doors of the smaller outback shrine that held the well. He sighed slightly, glaring at Buyo who was staring at him before he inched away, running and swinging the doors open, causing Kagome's grandpa to shriek. "Where IS she? Where's Kagome?" he demanded.

Shippou sighed, still trying to stop him. He had managed to get up and was now trying to prevent Inu-Yasha from rioting.

"Inu-nii-chan!" Souta declared, darting out of his room. He grinned widely at the hanyou. "It's been awhile since the last time you visited!"

"Kagome-chan should be up in her room, Inu-yasha!" Kagome's mama called from the kitchen, just as cheerful as always.

Inu-Yasha sweatdropped at Souta's sudden appearance. Well, he couldn't be too hard on the kid... then again. He HAD just come to visit Kagome, or rather, drag her back with him. "Heh, I guess it has." He said, a sudden nice streak coming on. That was odd...why was he being so nice?

Souta grabbed Inuyasha's hand and gave it a small pull. "Neh neh, I just got this new video game! Wanna play it with me?"

Inu-Yasha blinked. "A vid-ga-me-what?" he asked. What was a...vidg- whatever? He had no idea, and thusly twitched slightly.

"I'll show you!" Souta pulled poor Inuyasha along. "Common Inu-nii-chan! You'll get the hang of it in no time!"

The hanyou blinked, feeling quite helpless really. He didn't mind Souta, though the kid was as annoying as Shippo, but the fact that the kid was always...so... well, so cheerful around him! How could he be so cheerful when he acted so mean! It only made things worse. "Er-hey..w-wait a minute!"

Souta let go of Inuyasha near the TV, and didn't hesitate to turn that and the game on while handing Inuyasha a controller. "See, to play this game, you push the buttons to attack the enemy. This one makes you swing the sword, then this and this makes a combo move.."

Shippo took the opportunity of freedom thanks to Souta and darted up the stairs, using a tealeaf to transform into a cute little kitten of orange. He overlooked ONE thing, though...he still had his fox paws. He didn't notice. He walked timidly into Kagome's room, pushing the door open and suddenly pounced into her lap. "R-rr..mrow?"

Kagome mumbled in her sleep, curling around the same math book she'd used as her pillow. "...Save me..." Missed homework's flooded around her in her mind, slowly drowning her...when a textbook fell into her lap.

Suddenly Shippo pounced upwards and stared at her, sitting on her desk. His little eyes batted. sure was cute when she was asleep...then again, wasn't she cute all the time? Too bad they were so far apart... in age..and in time. He thought they'd make a real cute couple. After all...but that was impossible. Inu-Yasha, like it or not, had total dibs on her...that, and in fifty years, he had the feeling Kagome'd look like Kaede by the time he appeared to be fifteen or sixteen...and who wanted to date a baby?

Unaware, Kagome went on sleeping peacefully...or close to peacefully, anyway. She mumbled something else, her eyelids twitching.

The small, orange cat suddenly jumped forward on her desk and gave her a little head butt, pawing at her. "Mrow! Meow.."

She seemed to wake up slightly for a minute, before nodding off again. "Not now Buyo...I'll feed you later..."

Shippo twitched and frowned, suddenly giving her another head butt, this time hissing a little and a bit louder.

"Mouuuu..." Kagome sat up finally, yawning. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Kyahhh! I fell asleep!" She couldn't remember anything she'd learned! Baka baka baka baka!

Shippo tilted his little kitty head and jumped on top of the books, meowing constantly. "Mrow..meow..meow!"

"Eh?" Kagome blinked and stopped in her ranting for a minute to take a closer look at.. "You're...not Buyo..."

The little orange cat tilted its head innocently. In his mind, Shippo was trying his best not to laugh..how he loved being a kitsune! And he had gotten the transformation PERFECT this time!

Kagome blinked again, and picked up the tiny cat to examine him. "I wonder how you got in here..." Maybe Souta had found a stray and decided to try and hide him from Mama? Odd...Mama didn't seem to mind cats at all. So why would he try to hide it? "Neh, do you belong to someone?" she asked. Even if the cat couldn't answer. It didn't have a collar..but then again, neither did Buyo.

Shippo blinked and then grinned a little. Suddenly a poof of smoke surrounded him and he reverted back to his normal kitsune form. "Hello!" He piped happily.

With a squeal, Kagome jumped, dropping poor Shippo back onto the desk as her chair fell over backwards with a *THUMP*. Sweatdropping, she looked back up. "S-shippo-chan..?"

"Ow." He murmured, blinking as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt...and yeah, it's me! Did ya miss me, Kagome-chan?"

Kagome stood up, straightening her chair back up as she smiled at the kitsune. "Of course I missed you. Gomen nasai...I wouldn't have taken so long, but it's been a crucial time for school.." She suddenly paled. If Shippo was here, then...

Shippo frowned a bit and stood up. "Yeah, Inu-Yasha's here, too..he got tired of waiting after Houshi-sama mentioned something about Naraku getting more shards... I have no idea what he's doing, though."

With a sigh, Kagome sat back in her chair. "It figures...I guess I was lucky to have gotten as much time as I have at this point, neh?" Usually, he would have dragged her back long ago.

The kitsune scratched the back of his head timidly. "Gomen, Kagome-chan..I tried to stop 'im. I couldn't..."

Smiling a second time, Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Shippo- chan."

He nodded a little. "Well, y'know, Inu-Baka's probably running out of patience, knowin' him... if I were you, I'd get ready to go. He'll blow a fuse soon.."

"Mmm..." Kagome sighed, resting her head on one hand. "I've had just about everything ready for awhile now..I kept intending to go back, but..."

Shippo frowned a little and nodded. He didn't like for her to be unhappy. He jumped onto her shoulder and frowned, sorta patting her head. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to help.

"Arigatou, Shippo-chan." Kagome said, smiling a bit as she stood up again. "We'd better go make sure Inuyasha won't mind waiting a few more minutes, neh?"

"Hai!" Shippo nodded a little, jumping onto the ground.

As the two went downstairs, the sounds of Souta's videogame reached their ears. Kagome twitched slightly. He'd been playing that thing almost non- stop for days now. As they came closer, they heard Souta say. "I win again!"

Inu-Yasha fell over quite quickly, little tears going down his cheeks. "N- no way! Let's go again!" he said, consequently snapping into reality. That was before he picked up Kagome's scent.

He suddenly turned around; an ear twitching as he suddenly crossed his arms. "You! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kagome blinked, looking at the controller sitting right in front of Inuyasha on the ground. "A-ahh..Shippo-chan told me you were here. I'm just about ready to go back." "Inu-nii-chan, I beat you again." Souta said, calmly as the words "GAME OVER" flashed across the screen.

He sighed heavily, a vein quite apparent on his forehead as he turned back to Souta. "Grrr...one day I will win!" He said, "But now, I'm gonna have to leave... if Kagome will stop playing around!"

Shippo blinked a few times. Inu-Yasha..was calm? That was just plain weird.

Kagome twitched, and looked away. "It looks more like YOU'RE the one playing around."

The hanyou suddenly jumped up, appearing just a few feet away with his arms crossed. "Feh..don't try and turn this around!"

Kagome glared faintly at him, before walking off to pick up her bag. She sighed, inwardly, remembering the last time she'd tried to bring her textbooks along with her. Maybe someday she'd find a way to..

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. A defiant look was on his face as he waited.

Shippo sighed a bit, waving at Souta. "So...how many times?" He asked, referring to the amount of losses on Inu-Yasha's part.

Kagome walked over and kneeled down, picking up the kitsune. "Are you alright, Shippo-chan?"

Shippo whimpered and nodded a little. "Uh huh.." He frowned. "I'm..I'm okay... ow."

Unfortunately, Inu-Yasha wasn't half as happy as he waited for the affects of the unnatural sudden gravity to die down. "Gr..."

"Do you want me to carry you back?" Kagome offered. Or maybe some ice before they left would help.

Shippo glanced to the rising Inu-Yasha who was giving him a dirty look and then paused. "Er...could you carry me?"

Inu-Yasha snickered, giving the kitsune the death-glare...

Kagome smiled a bit. "I'd be glad to, Shippo-chan." She stood up again; struggling slightly with the weight of her backpack, then looked back at Inuyasha "I'm all set. Let's hurry back, neh?"

The hanyou finally managed to stand and nodded, grumbling a bit.

Meanwhile...

At a small house nearby where a smaller shrine stood, a light rumbling was heard. It was a peaceful house with a small mini-shrine in the back yard of it. The owner was Takahide Akino, an elderly woman and grandmother to two girls and a boy.

Two of the children were twins, 'Mai' and 'Tai'. Tai was the only boy. The two were adorable things, both with dark brown hair, emerald green eyes, and were only around Souta's age. They were close friends of his, and because they lived so close, it wasn't that hard to work things out. They were the younger children in the family.

The oldest was Takahide 'Saki' Yumiko. She was a girl with long black hair that stopped around halfway down her back. She was the same age as Kagome and bore a little resemblance to Kagome. Her skin tone was slightly lighter though, and her eyes were like two deep, deep orbs of endless, pure brown. She went to Kagome's school, too, and since her strange disappearing she had been highly suspicious.

Things hadn't gone quite well. Her grandmother had fallen ill rather suddenly, and it was hard on that little old woman, though at times she thought he grandmother was just a child, too. Having to take care of the twins was hard; especially since her mother and father...they had passed away. Strangely enough, she had managed to help grandma take care of the shrine and the twins in between school and stuff. Oddly enough, Saki had become very suspicious of Kagome, too with her disappearances. From her family line was the blood of many priestesses and priests alike, and so naturally she felt as though something odd had happened.

She had spied on Higurashi enough. She had asked Mrs. Higurashi to watch over her little sisters and grandmother, saying she had some errands to run. Today was the day that she'd follow her. She had a backpack in hand with a change of clothes, a couple of other necessities, some chips, bottled water, and a few other things. She was ready, and definitely going this time. She had already snuck back into their yard and was hiding behind one of the doors.

Kagome walked into the yard, Shippo cradled in her arms. The big yellow backpack hung heavily off of her bag, slowly her slightly, but she continued towards the well. It would be easier to carry on her bicycle anyway.

Inu-Yasha followed after him, giving Souta one of his usual confusing type goodbyes and shook his head. He thought he caught another scent...something similar to Kagome's. He figured it was probably just her mother, though.

"Neh, Souta, tell Mama and Jii-chan goodbye for me!" Kagome called back to her brother, before turning her attention to Shippo. "Does it hurt any less now, Shippo-chan?"

The itty-bitty kitsune nodded his head. It had stopped hurting a bit now, but he liked it a lot better when Kagome was protecting him.

Inu-Yasha grumbled to himself as they went. "Alright, let's just go." He said aloud.

"Mm." Kagome continued towards the small shrine where the well was located, unaware that they were being watched.

Saki's eyes flickered, as she stayed low to the ground. It'd be best if they didn't know... after all, if this was true, then maybe she could find out where Higurashi was going...

Inu-Yasha stopped and glanced around a second.

'...Wha- are...are those real?' Saki blinked at the hanyou, eyes going wide. '...W-w-WOAH!'

Kagome stopped, looking back at Inuyasha curiously. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Typically he'd be trying to rush her back as soon as he could...

He took the air in around him and glanced around, looking back at her. "...feh...it's nothing." The houshi's words were ringing in his head again...and consequently, he began to rush her a bit. "Let's go..."

Shippo blinked. He smelled something, but he guessed he wouldn't say anything.

Kagome nodded, though she blinked once or twice. Something was bothering him, but what..? She continued on walking, still wondering what had bothered him.

Inu-Yasha growled, jumping onto the well's ledge, waiting for her to hurry up. The thought of that bastard Naraku getting more and more shards only made him angrier.

Kagome, shifting Shippo so that she was holding him in one arm, managed to clamber over the side of the well, jumping down and through time as she always did.

Inu-Yasha watched her go and then took a step back, plunging into the well.

Saki watched quietly before she came out of her hiding place behind the doors. She heaved a sigh. "... Grandma use to tell us stories about things like that...so ...that was a..a..." She frowned, shaking her head. "..Nonsense...but I have a feeling...that..this is related...so..." She frowned for a minute, looking at the well..

Landing on the other side, Kagome nearly cringed. "Neh, Shippo-chan, would you be able to sit on my shoulder for a minute?" It would make climbing easier that way, at least, with her hands free.

Shippo quickly planted himself on her shoulder. "Okay." He nodded.

Inu-Yasha looked up. Yep, he could smell Sango and Miroku again. Somehow, though, he couldn't help but wonder...if that scent might've meant something. Before Kagome could jump out, he had jumped up again on the ledge. He glanced around for a sign of Miroku and Sango.

Finally, Kagome pulled herself over the edge, sighing in relief. At least before too long, the bag would be lighter. "Neh, Shippo-chan, once we find Miroku-sama and Sango-chan, would some lollypops help you feel better?" she asked with a small grin.

Shippo grinned a little, eyes flickering. "Hai! Hai!" He said, his childishness showing.

The white haired hanyou sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes. "Oh brother...can we PLEASE get moving now? Where'd that blasted houshi go.."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. "If you hadn't stepped on him in the first place.." She looked away. "Maybe they're at Kaede-ba-chan's village?"

"Maybe. Then let's go." Inu-Yasha jumped off the ledge and knelt down, waiting for Kagome to climb on his back. "C'mon already!"

The kitsune frowned at Inu-Yasha...

Kagome nodded, getting onto Inuyasha's back as she always did. It was almost odd...the fact that she rarely thought much of this way of traveling.

Seconds after Kagome was on, he instantly was off to a run and sprinted into the air, keeping his head low so that he could move faster. He landed and ran quickly again, sprinting into the air once more. He repeated this, reaching the village within a few minutes.

Shippo held onto Kagome's shoulder, pausing for a second as they came into view of the village.

Kagome looked at the village, hoping that Miroku and Sango would both be there. Though it would be nice to see Kaede, at any rate.

Kaede looked up from her position sitting in the grass with the children of the village. Behind her was Sango who sat on a rock, watching. Apparently Sango was having thoughts of the past again...of her brother, Kohaku...

Kaede nodded. "Inu-Yasha. Kagome."

Shippo paused, seeing the old lady rise. Was it just him...or did she seem troubled?

Kagome slid of off Inuyasha's back, then smiled for a moment. It faded quickly after that. "Kaede-ba-chan...Did something happen?"

Kaede frowned, a grave look on her face as she calmly dispersed the children. She looked back to Kagome. "I fear maybe so...the winds tell of trouble to come... and I fear it may be coming quickly."

"Trouble to come...?" Kagome repeated quietly. Her eyes suddenly widened. A shikon shard...there was a shikon shard nearby!

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, snickering. "Feh... what do you know, old hag.." he grumbled.

Shippou blinked. "Winds whisper?" He looked around, perking his elf-like ears and listening. "Why can't I hear it?"

Inu-Yasha slapped his forehead and sighed.

Inuyasha!" Kagome said, turning to face him. "I sense a shikon shard, heading in this direction!"

"Why didn't you say so?" the hanyou blurted, frowning as he suddenly jumped up. "Let's GO."

Shippo frowned a minute, a scream echoing in his ears. "What..!" His little kitsune eyes bulged as he frowned, hiding behind a rock.

"I did, baka!" Kagome snapped. The scream scared her, of course, but she only jumped slightly. "The shard is in that direction!" she declared, pointing in the direction that the scream had come from a moment before.

Sango was already standing, hiraikotsu in hand. Where had Miroku...?

Inu-Yasha glared for a second, suddenly picking Kagome up and tossing her over his shoulder as though she were some kind of jacket and nodded at Shippo. "C'mon." He said, nodding as he took off in that direction.

Shippo sweatdropped, trying to keep up, but tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Oi-" Kagome started, annoyed. What was she, luggage? She couldn't even see where they were going! Squirming for a moment, she held still after that, not wanting Inuyasha to be see anything she wouldn't want him to see. Why did she always have to wear her school uniform, of all things? "Isn't there a better way you can-!"

"We're almost there!" He responded, still going at top speed as he stopped and paused, landing on a tree branch and nearly losing balance. "Yeesh...you weigh a ton...are we close?" He asked.

Kagome finally slipped off her backpack, letting it thump beside her on the ground with a glare in Inuyasha's direction. She sighed, focusing again. "Yes...we're very close."

The hanyou glanced around. Curse it! He sniffed the air a little, "...It's human.." he confirmed.

A girl of around sixteen or so came barreling through a thicket, jumping up only to fall back as her hair was caught on a tall, tall tree branch. She had deep brown hair that went almost to her waist and was straight and hazel eyes that were quite bright. What she wore, though... was more of an Amazon type outfit. She ran barefoot as well, ground scraping her feet obviously...the look in her eyes was that of one who might have lived through hell. She bowed her head suddenly and went into a continuous prayer, apparently one that she had learned from a monk or maybe some houshi at a temple of some kind, but she was placing it in her own words...

"Human?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then back out. A human..

"Hai. A human..." He frowned, wincing at the sound of the scream. "And if I'm right...probably being attacked by whatever owns that shard." he snickered, smelling the youkai scent.

A dark shadow wavered over the girl who had finally just tripped. His eyes flashed. "Well, well," he murmured, a youkai baring some resemblance to Hiten, the former Thunder Brother, "trying to get away, eh? Sneaky little vixen..."

Kagome bit her lip, and then turned to Inuyasha, glaring. "What are you waiting for then? We have to help that person!" She turned and began running towards where she sensed the shard...seeming not to care that she was lacking a bow and any arrows.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha looked up and then frowned. "K-Kagome! Wait a second! Damn..."

He furrowed his brows and frowned, suddenly taking in a breath. If Miroku was around, he hoped he could hear him...same with Sango. Already darting after Kagome, he was yelling constantly, hoping the others could hear him...not that he needed help...

Sango, meanwhile, had begun to follow them on Kirara...but had slowed for a moment, frowning. "I wonder where Houshi-sama is...at a time like this.."

Kagome ran ahead, straight toward the youkai and the woman in trouble. Nearly tripping several times as she ran, finally, she spotted them. Leaning down and grabbing the nearest projectile (a rock), she yelled "Leave her alone!" before tossing it towards him.

Miroku, for once, had been attempting to find a place to calm down...of course, the sound of a woman screaming, and the presence of a youkai had long since caught his attention. He was closer than Kagome and Inu-yasha...

The youkai twitched slightly, turning and catching the rock before lifting a brow. The small tattoo that was on his right cheek flashed a bit as he frowned at her. "...Another vixen? Dekeai never mentioned this... just what are you doing here, girl?" He snickered. "This doesn't concern you."

He slid his claws along the tree branch carefully, not cutting a strand of the girl's hair before she was loose, and grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck. "This girl belongs to my master. I'm returning her. That is all... you have no right to mess in the affairs of Lord Dekeai...and it would be a shame to have to scar that beautiful face, milady..." He raised a brow at the odd clothes...still... he wasn't blind.

Inu-Yasha came to a stop behind Kagome, growling. "Kagome!"

The youkai raised a brow, stifling a laugh. "Hm? A hanyou? What a sad choice of a mate, m'lady..."

...A vein was about to pop in Inu-Yasha's head. "ARE YOU CRAZY? I'D NEVER, ESPECIALLY WITH HER!" He said, motioning to Kagome...if there was a blush on his cheeks, he hid it well.

The youkai raised a brow. "Sad hanyou... you have a prize far greater than any treasure and you'd shame it with such words? A fool are ye..."

"I'll tell you one thing...if you don't let that girl go, then you'll be a dead fool."

"Yes..." Miroku stood nearby, leaning against a tree, his eyes closed as he sighed. "As much as Inuyasha does disrespect Kagome-sama, I have to side with him." He opened his eyes. "Release the woman!" Perhaps afterwards, he could persuade her to bear his-

The hiraikotsu came down on his skull. Cringing, he clutched at it "Why did you do that?"

Sango jumped to the ground, and glared at him from the corner of her eye. "You had that perverse look in your eyes." "Ahh, did I?"

Kagome was blushing despite herself. Her, Inuyasha's mate? Especially since he already had Kikyo. He loved Kikyo, not her! "Inuyasha, the shikon shard is in his chest!" she said after examining him for a moment.

"In the chest?" Inu-Yasha repeated, eyes flashing as he grinned. "No problem."

"Oh dear..." The youkai frowned, taking a step back. "Why is it that I must be the one to run into trouble? See what trouble you cause me, Matsuko?" He frowned at the girl, and looked back up. "I don't think any of you are willing to risk an innocent's life...ne?"

"Matsuko" finally stopped her constant praying and opened an eye, her last sentence must have been of some importance, because she suddenly turned and faced the youkai, whispering something in his ear.

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched at what HE could hear...seducing? What kind of...of course, he failed to notice the finger that was motioning for someone to do something while he was distracted...

Kagome blinked for a moment (unable to hear the seducing, of course), before motioning to the youkai.

Miroku deliberated himself what to do...the kazaana wasn't any good at a time like this... He thought for a moment before whipping out a fuda *for freezing* and muttering a short mantra before tossing it at the youkai.

Unfortunately, the youkai didn't notice...and it hit his back, causing him to instantaneously freeze...he shook though, and the power of the shard began radiate in his chest.

The girl frowned, stepping back a few feet and falling down, staring up. She was nothing short of afraid.

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched. "...Okay...NOW can I take care of it?" He said, looking to see if anyone ELSE might want to intervene.

Shippo frowned, suddenly appearing behind the others. "What'd I mi- hey, who's the girl? ...Houshi-sama, are you trying to be...err... 'heroic' again?"

Miroku dashed out, kneeling beside the girl as he grinned at Shippo "What's wrong with rescuing a female in distress?"

He turned to look at the girl, reassuringly 'patting' her. "By the way, after this is all over, would you be willing to bear my child?"

From where Sango stood, flames were just about visible. "Houshi-sama, this isn't the time!"

Kagome sighed, a sweatdrop trickling down the side of her face. "I don't think anyone else is protesting..."

Matsuko blinked up at the Houshi, not slapping him for some reason. She tilted her head a second, nearly falling over. "U-um...we- well...er...we...just met. ...and.."

Shippo blinked. Where was the slap sound! "...She's..not slapping him! Why isn't she slapping him? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, WOMAN!" The chocolate had gotten to his head.

Inu-Yasha grinned, cracking his knuckles and going at it. Within seconds, the ground was strewn with blood...and a single shikon shard lay in the center of it. He smirked, ignoring the scent. "Heh...too easy. Another one for me...and zip for Naraku."

This only provoked Miroku, of course. He grinned slightly. "I would be willing to get to know you..." Very intimately, he noted, giving her a small bit of groppage.

Sango continued twitching, her eyes narrowed to slits.

Kagome cringed, stepping forward to carefully pick up the shikon shard. It was completely covered with blood, of course. "It's almost too bad he was a bad youkai," she pondered quietly to herself.

Matsuko jumped again, a bit of her nervousness showing as she frowned. "Er- um..okay? But..wou-would you mind..er...not doing that..please?"

Shippo blinked. It was almost like she was afraid, but wasn't at the same time. He twitched. "... WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN?"

Inu-Yasha bapped him lightly, still wearing a satisfied smirk before he noticed Shippo's ranting. "...He finally went over the edge...feh." He glanced to Kagome, walking up behind her. "...And just what's that suppose to mean? He got what he deserved."

"Hai hai." Miroku complied, taking his hands away and grinning innocently.

Sango's fist clenched at her side. "Houshi-sama...!"

Kagome sweatdropped and blushed a bit sheepishly. "I was only saying if he wasn't evil...I didn't say he didn't get what he deserved."

Shippo sweatdropped, frowning. "S-Sango-san...Houshi-sama...pl-please calm down!" He inched over to Sango, sweatdropping. "I mean, yeesh, it's not like you like or him anything...so cut it out! You're scaring me!"

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms. "... You mean, if he wasn't evil, you'd probably be listening to all of that crappy trash he was talking..."

"Of course I don't like him!" Sango growled, whirling to stalk off. Kirara gave a quizzical mew as she reverted to her smaller form, looking to Shippo before trotting off after Sango.

Kagome glared. "That's not what I said!"

Inu-Yasha smirked and crossed his arms. "Sure! And I suppose I should get use to it- you'll be falling in love with all KINDS of smooth-talking youkai, won't you?" He said, his sarcasm quite apparent as he glared back. "Women are all the same. They just want a guy to play with, or one who'll toy with them constantly and treat them like trash!"

Shippo blinked. "...Was it something I said?" He shrugged and ran over to Kagome, tugging on her skirt's edge to get her intention...after all, leaving Miroku unmonitored with any woman too long...wasn't safe.

Kagome, by that point, was steaming. "That's not what I meant at all, baka! Mou!" She didn't seem to notice Shippo at all, just this once. "I make one comment to myself, and you assume you know exactly what I'm thinking? BAKA!" She turned, about ready to storm off much like Sango had.

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms. "H-huh? What'd I do?" He raised a brow, quite oblivious.

Shippo sweatdropped. "KAGOME-CHAAAN!" He whined.

As Kagome disappeared into the woods, Miroku shook his head and sighed. "Inuyasha...you really don't know how to deal with a woman at all..." he commented, as though he hadn't been the one who'd sent Sango storming off himself.

Shippo frowned, running after her, flailing his arms. "K-Kagome-chan! Wait for me!"

The hanyou turned his head to Miroku, smirking. "Oh, and I expect you do?"

Miroku blinked. "Well... I'm not the one who sent Kagome-sama storming off, am I?"

Kagome continued storming onwards, stumbling and just about tripping more than once. How dare he assume like that! What she'd been thinking more so to herself, truthfully, was that she wished Inuyasha valued her a bit more than he seemed to...and now it sounded like he assumed she was a slut? She didn't seem to care when she stumbled over, landing hard on her knees. "Baka..." she muttered.

Inu-Yasha raised a brow. "I'm not the one who made Sango turn into a living flame and just ignored it! At least I was paying attention..." He grumbled, then paused, appearing in front of him and Matsuko. "...Houshi-sama...you are aware that she's wounded in the shoulder...hai?"

"Kaede's gonna need to look at it..I propose we go." Inu-Yasha said, crossing his arms.

Matsuko sweatdropped...

"I'm fine." Kagome sighed, looking at Shippo finally with a faint smile. She was still angry with Inuyasha, of course, but she wasn't about to take it out on Shippo. Glancing around, Kagome had to wonder just which direction she'd ended up storming off in.

"I agree." Miroku stood up, bringing the Matsuko gently up with him. "The sooner it's looked at, the better."

Shippo frowned. "Er...where are we?"

Inu-Yasha twitched. "Well, I'm coming, just to be sure that you don't... go anywhere else." he said, nodding.

Matsuko was quiet. She was so tired from running and so tired from everything that had happened...she felt fairly faint.

Back Near the Bone Eater's Well in Inu-Yasha's Forest...

Saki frowned, glancing around. She had waited for a little bit after seeing Kagome jump into the well with those two creatures. That one specific white haired one had almost caught her. Was he really what she thought he might be? Were Grandma's old fairy tales really true? Well, she was determined to find out... and to figure out what was causing Grandma's abnormal illness.

She frowned, leaning over the well's edge and peering down into it. "Eww... you've got to be kidding me," she murmured. "There is no way I'm going in there..."

While she was rambling, the Higurashi's fat, fluffy, and white cat, Buyo, came up behind her. He yawned lazily. It wasn't Kagome, despite the slightly similar appearance from the backside, but someone had to feed him, right?

"...But if I don't go," Saki drew in a breath, heaving a sigh, "Grandma'll never be better...I guess.."

The girl hesitated, frowning as she took a step and stood on the ledge. She was nervous, and her hesitance showed clearly.

Buyo blinked...and suddenly jumped up by her and rubbed against her leg.

Saki, who had had no idea that the cat was ON the ledge, squealed and fell into the well. "KYAAAH-OOF!" She blinked, opening her eyes and frowned, standing up slowly, dusting her kimono off and picking up her backpack. She was still in the well?

"What kind of sick joke...I'm still here!" She grumbled, frowning as she ran a hand under the top of her kimono, catching hold of her family's heirloom- a brightly colored fang of unknown origin. She glanced back up and sighed, beginning to climb up the well.

It took her some time, but she was out, and she didn't care. She at first thought she was still in Tokyo, but quickly realized that she was not. It was... a forest? She stared at her surroundings, eyes going wide.

"A-ah...where am I?" She gasped, frowning a minute as she brushed her kimono off. Her kimono was a deep green and scarlet as side collars, and the main was a beautiful, pure white. She stood up slowly, looking around and swinging her pack over her shoulder. The best thing to do was to find out precisely where she was...and then, ask questions. After all, she didn't know where she could find Higurashi, what she mainly called Kagome, and it was better to be prepared for anything.

Her eyes flashed their natural color again as she again ran her fingers over the single fang that was embeded with jewels of different colors. She slipped it back under her kimono's collar and began to walk. Thoughts of Tai and Mai went through her head. Well, Mrs. Higurashi would pick them up so they were fine...and she knew that Mrs. Higurashi would take good care of her grandmother. Funny how she always relied on that family. She walked silently, looking up again.

The sunlight grazed her face as it tried to reach through the leaves of the thick, green trees of the forest. It was warm, sunny...just like at home. To her, whenever the sun shined with that warmth, it was something special. She would think back to the days when she could remember her Oka and her Oto walking with her in the park. She had been so small and excited. Of course, their last ride back home from the park... that was part of the reason that they weren't...

She frowned, clenching her fists and glancing to the ground. "...Oka...Oto..."

Finally she looked up, rubbing her eyes to prevent any tears from coming. Without a word, she sat down by the stream she had somehow managed to come by and tossed her bag at her side, laying down and resting her chin on her arms and just watching the water flow. She needed a break...some time to calm. That, and she still had to think of a solution to one of her friend's boy-problem. She was good at giving advice, but she was single for life, she feared. Too bad...

"... Gomen, Oba...but I had to come," she murmured, staring off at the stream and going into her own little dream world...

A figure, decked in a white baboon pelt alone, sat up among the branches of the tree, looking down at the girl. Had it been his true self, he would have allowed himself a small smirk while he was still hidden from sight.

"And what, may I ask, did you come for...miss?" he asked, allowing attention to finally be drawn to himself. By the girl who looked like...

Saki glanced up in alarm, nearly jumping at the sound of a voice. She looked around and then up, blinking. Oookay...well, she knew Grandma had never mentioned anything about... "A-ah.." She frowned, trying to think of a reply... why even saying something odd...

'Think, Saki! Think!' Her mind commanded.

Looking up again she paused, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Err... I'm... ...a.. a simple traveler, just passing through..." She knew that she was probably fidgeting.

"Oh?" The figure shifted in the tree, resting his back against the trunks. "Are you traveling for your Oba then, miss?" He paused for a moment, then said. "Oh, do pardon me for listening in...I thought you may have been someone I'd seen before.."

"Ah, yes." She nodded slightly, pausing at the thought. "Well, I am also looking for someone else, though... perhaps...perhaps you know her..?"

Her outfit didn't seem as unusual at that other girl's...but.. "Perhaps...could you describe this other to me, perhaps?"

"W-well," Saki paused, thinking about it, briefly describing their school uniform and then nodding, "-And she has black hair and looks a bit worn out..."

The figure shifted. "Might that woman be named, by any chance...Kagome?"

Saki paused a minute, nodding slightly. Curious person this masquerader was. "Hai, that's her..." She frowned, not sure that much about wanting to find her while she had that...walking, old...weird guy with her.

"Hai... I know someone that has encountered her." The masked figure nodded to himself. "Would you like to meet him, miss?"

She nodded. "Hai, if it's convenient."

"Of course...he is near here." The masked figure jumped down from the tree, several feet away from Saki, facing away from her as he motioned with one arm. "It's less than a mile in this direction.."

Saki stood up, pulling her pack back over her shoulder slowly and nodded. "Alright..." After all, she needed to find out more about...where she was...

As the masked fake began to lead the way, from within his castle, Naraku smirked to himself. "Kukukuku...perhaps, this girl will become a valuable asset indeed..."

She hummed to herself as they went, not too loudly. Hopefully she could find out everything she needed to know. Though her mind seemed to keep trying to warn her of some impending danger... she put it aside. After all, this... err, well, guy, judging by his voice, ad offered her help. Why refuse? She had no reason not to trust him.

After a short length of time, a Naraku's castle came into view. The false puppet motioned again ahead. "It shouldn't be much longer now, miss..."

The girl nodded, looking up at the castle. Her first instinct was to stop and stare, but she forced herself to keep walking. Wherever she was, if a person called any girl 'miss' who wasn't a teacher, it must be a bit proper at the least...

As they continued to walk, the pelted stranger glanced behind him as Saki. "So, miss...if I may ask, what part of the country did you travel from?"

"Er..." Saki paused a second, trying to recall ANYTHING in her history books. Why couldn't she remember? "A small village within the mountains..." that was all she could really think of.

"Ahhh...interesting." The castle drew closer yet, until at last, they reached the doors. The stranger pushed them open, and led the way down a narrow hall.

From a door to the side, Kagura peered through a small crack she'd opened. ~Naraku, teme...what are you planning...?~ she pondered to herself, her eyes narrowing as she noted the fake's head tilting just slightly in her direction.

Saki followed, not suspecting anything really. It sure was a big castle... hey. Wait. A castle? A castle in Tokyo? No way! Yep... maybe this was like that "Wizard of Oz" thing...

Finally, the stranger turned at a sliding door. "My prince...you have a visitor." "Feel free to send them in." a deep voice replied from the other side. The stranger bowed politely to Saki. "I will take my leave then..." He walked off, disappearing into the dark hall, leaving Saki alone in front of the sliding door.

Saki glanced back and forth. Why was she suddenly so nervous? She was never nervous-alright, so what if she was! She took in a deep breath, slid the door open, and stepped through.

In the shadows on the room, a figure with long dark hair regarded her with a glance and a small smile. "Please, come in." He was kneeling on the floor, and though his eyes seemed gentle, the crimson stood out in the dark.

The black haired girl forced herself not to stare. Was it her... or was she in some kind of alternate universe? Well, the nice guy had said 'Prince' so... she really was in a castle, and she was currently standing there looking like an idiot before a prince! It was harsh on her nerves.

After a few minutes, she snapped out of it making a quick recover and bowing gracefully, as any lower classman- err, person, might have, and waited to be told to stand again.

"There's no need for that." Naraku nearly smirked, but didn't. "Now, what is your purpose in coming here?" Although, he already knew very well. But he had to play the part of a good prince, once again.

Saki nodded again, once more standing. How to word it...ah! "I'm seeking a girl by the name of Kagome... I was told that you might be able to help me."

"Kagome, ka.?" Naraku shifted slightly. "The girl who travels with the hanyou, Inuyasha?"

"Inu-Yasha..." She repeated the name. That must've been that boy with the weird looking ears. So she had been right..he was hanyou..but..that meant...he was a half demon? "I knew that she was traveling with someone... a hanyou? That, I did not know..."

"A very dangerous hanyou." Standing to his feet, he turned his gaze back to Saki. "Have you by any chance heard of the Shikon no Tama? And how it was, for the moment, destroyed. Until the pieces can be collected..."

"Shikon no Tama?" Saki paused, shaking her head. "I fear I've not heard of such... but if this is dangerous... would you tell me more about it?" Was Kagome really going bad? No way... she was way too nice. Maybe she was just miss-lead?

"Of course..." Naraku was inwardly chuckling at just how easy... "The Shikon no Tama is a jewel capable of granting any youkai more power...or even a human. In the case of a hanyou...it can make him either." He paused, then went on. "The jewel was lost 50 years ago, after the betrayal of a hanyou who wanted to use the jewel for himself, fatally wounding the miko guarding it. In the end, she sealed him, and the jewel was lost when her body was burned...the girl, Kagome, the miko's supposed reincarnation, brought the jewel back into this world...and the hanyou as well. Inuyasha." Turning his gaze elsewhere, he finished. "The jewel ended up being broken into shards, and scattered...now the girl, Kagome, and and hanyou, Inuyasha, seek the jewel to allow Inuyasha to fulfill his desire of becoming a pure youkai."

"...Then Higurashi-san is aware of that." she confirmed, frowning as she crossed her arms with a frown. "Perhaps this has something to do with Obasan's condition..."

Turning his red eyes back on her, he asked, "What ails your Obasan? Perhaps there is some way we can be of help?"

She frowned and shook her head a second, looking to the ground. "Obasan... she's not well. Her illness is unnatural and no medicine or remedy has been able to cure her. She cannot talk well, nor walk for more than a few brief moments... and she's lost all color... not to mention the constant-" She frowned, placing a hand on her forehead in frustration just thinking about it. Well...should she even be trusting him? Well, he hadn't given her a reason not ... she forced back tears roughly. She would not cry. She would be strong... and get stronger.

Naraku stepped forward, resting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll do all we can to find the cure for your Obasan...perhaps the Shikon no Tama would be able to aid in her own recovery. Until then, you are free to stay in this castle as our guest, if you please...the hanyou will not be allowed to do as he pleases."

Saki looked up at him. Hiding that blush was hard, but this was a serious affair, not time to worry about guys. Besides, as she recalled, she probably wasn't even in her time... that, and, she was practically the saddest little thing. Boys were never interested in her, and princes...well, that thought was completely absurd. She nodded. "Arigato..."

~But this 'Shikon no Tama'... it...hmm... ...I'll need to find out more about it.~ she thought. ~And I still don't know what time I'm in...~

~Kukuku...~ Humans seemed to so easily fall exactly where he wished them to. "Don't give it a second thought...if they harm anyone in such a way, I'm only happy to do what I can to help them in any way I can. I apologize that I cannot do more..."

Saki's hazel eyes flickered slightly as she smiled just a little and nodded. Out of words. Well, at least she knew things were going in a good direction. Perhaps she could tell him though... maybe just where she was from... no. Not yet. Her eyes still reflected that twinge of sadness she hid from everyone. Higurashi... had done something in the past that had affected the future... changed something maybe? And it was harming her Obasan... that, and she was associating with a very dangerous person and knew it. Oh, Higurashi would pay!

"Would you like to be shown to a room then?" Naraku asked, smiling a bit. "The day is coming to a close...and a rest may do you some good."

"Ah, if it's not too much trouble..." Saki replied, smiling slightly. Just a few more minutes and she could blush all that she wanted. She just had to hold out.

"It's no trouble at all. This castle has, of late, been much more vacant than it once was." Naraku began moving past her, towards the door. "Company would be appreciated."

She nodded her head lightly with a small smile. She nodded again, those hazel eyes of hers still masking the sadness of thinking about her Obasan, but she put it out for the moment. "Arigato."

"This way. I hope that the room will be to your liking." Naraku led the way into the corridor, his eyes darkening the moment he faced away from her just a notch.

~Kukukuku...foolish girl...she fits perfectly into what I have planned...~

To be continued.


End file.
